The Things You Do To Me
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Some more drabbles about Chuck and Blair. I am turning this into a series, so it will be multi-chaptered. Just some cute and fluffy drabbles concerning Chuck and Blair. I will be updating frequently.
1. Chapter 1

The Things You Do To Me-Part 1

"You forgot, didn't you?"

He sighed. "No Blair, I did not forget about it."

The anger blazed in her eyes. "Then why don't you explain to me why you're five hours late to my birthday party?! You're my boyfriend; you're supposed to be here!" She screamed at Chuck.

He glanced at the empty hallway, thankful that they were alone. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Five hours late." She mumbled.

He continued, as though she hadn't interrupted him. "I was getting your birthday present and there was a delay, so that's why I'm late. Maybe if you see what it is, you'll feel better."

"Unlikely."

He thrust the bag into her hands and she noticed that it was a blue Tiffany's bag. This ought to be good at least. She took the tiny box out from the bag and cracked it open. Inside was what you could only call, a rock of an engagement ring.

She touched the ring and circled her finger around the he yellow stone. It was perfect, that was one thing about Chuck, he always knew what to do.

He got down on the floor and took the box from her hand. "You ruined your birthday surprise Blair, but this is what I wanted to do. Do you think that you could find it in your heart to marry me?"

She laughed at his words. "Wow! I didn't expect this, but nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." She kissed Chuck as he slid the ring on her finger.

Blair wet her lips. "You know I didn't think anything would ever top my seventeenth birthday party and what happened between us that night, but you just blew it out of the water mister."

He chuckled against her throat. "Just wait until we get to the sex later."

She slapped his arm, but smirked anyways.

XOXO

"Eww! Please tell me you're going to dump her soon, Nate."

Nate looked at Blair and Chuck, who had his arm looped across her shoulders. "I want to but how do I tell Vanessa that I don't want her anymore."

"I'll do it." Blair volunteered.

"Excuse me?" Nate asked, very perplexed by her statement.

Chuck butted in. "Blair means that we'll take care of it. We'll be gentle with her, don't worry, Nathaniel."

He bit his lip. "Are you sure? You won't humiliate her?"

Blair bit back a shock of laughter that threatened to burst out of her. "It will be handled with the upmost care, Nate."

Chuck pulled her closer to him, and Blair laid her head on his shoulder. "Why the sudden change of heart, Nathaniel? I mean, we're happy that you decided to dump that thing from Brooklyn. But why now?"

Nate looked worried, but he confessed anyways, "I kind of want to try and get back together with Jenny. I should have never dumped her for Vanessa."

They shared a look, but she told Nate, "Well go find little J then, and we'll take care of Vanessa."

Nate scurried off and she turned to Chuck. "We're really not going to go easy on Vanessa, are we?"

He smirked. "Nah. We're going to fry the bitch."

XOXO

"You're such a bitch, Blair. You had no right to tell Dan off for sleeping with Rachel, I've gotten over it and you need to also." Serena was livid.

Blair was devastated by Serena's words. "I was trying to help you! I don't think you should have forgiven Dan so quickly. All he does is sleep with Rachel, all the time."

Chuck rushed down the stairs when he heard his step sister and girlfriend arguing. He hid in the shadows; he really didn't want to get involved in this.

Serena took a step closer to her. "You know sometimes I really hate you. You and your conniving ways. Stop being such a bitch!"

Chuck had heard enough and quickly stormed over to them. Nobody was going to insult Blair like that, while he was around.

"Serena." He barked. "What the fuck is your problem? You can't talk to her like that." He slid an arm around Blair's waist. She leaned into his touch.

"I forgot, Blair's savior is here." She sneered. "Can't you let your girlfriend have an argument without you?"

Blair tried to interrupt, but Chuck overrode her voice. "If anyone is the bitch, it's you Serena."

"And you're a womanizing bastard."

Blair extracted herself from Chuck's grip. "I've had enough. You can say whatever you want to me, but you better apologize for talking to Chuck like that. He is not a womanizer anymore and you should know that, as we've been together for over three years."

Serena's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Blair. I just didn't like what you said about Dan."

"Well, that's too fucking bad S. Unlike you, I actually have a relationship that I love. You and Dan break up every other week, what kind of fun is that? I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my boyfriend, I'd much rather spend it with him than you."

Chuck leaned down and kissed Blair on the lips. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

She smiled. "I am now. You make everything better."

They smiled at each other and walked outside.

Serena had overheard their conversation and couldn't help but wish for a relationship like that one day. It seemed to be perfect in every way.

**A/N: Alright, here are some more drabbles. I am going to be turning this into a series, and I will be updating it frequently. I hope you enjoyed.**

**~Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

The Things You Do To Me- Chapter Two

"Serena?" Blair bit her lip, while wondering if she should really ask this question.

"What?"

"I want to ask you something really important to me, but I'm afraid to ask you."

Serena instantly went into worried friend mode. "What's the matter, B? You can ask me anything."

She shook her head rapidly. "Well, Chuck and I have both been busy lately and we haven't spent that much time together and I was wondering what you thought the best way was to seduce him."

"Blair!" Serena fairly screamed. "Are you really asking for my help so you can seduce my stepbrother?"

She didn't have time to been ashamed of asking for help, she was basically desperate at this time. So she admitted without qualms, "Yes."

"Ugh! This is so gross! I don't want any part of this, B."

"Why is this so gross? We've been together for so long now anyway, I just want to spice things up a little bit."

Serena shook her head, trying to get her to understand the problem. "Blair, you know that Chuck and I have never, well for better words, clicked. He's just Chuck Bass and kind of…" She never finished the sentence because Blair was sending an evil glare her way.

She sent sparks with her eyes at Serena. "What is so wrong with Chuck? Why don't you like him? What do you have to be so high and mighty about?" Her voice got louder with each question. "You have to admit, he's absolutely gorgeous."

Serena made a face of pure disgust.

"Well, isn't he?"

"I don't think of him in that way, Blair."

A smile of pure delight spread across her face. "I don't want you too. But I will let you know you couldn't wish for better sex than with Chuck. It is absolutely A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I've never had any better, I think all of his years of underage womanizing paid off." A dreamy look came over her face.

Serena looked at her with repulsion. "BLAIR!!!!"

She laughed at Serena's face. She hadn't gotten any advice, but she had certainly enjoyed getting a rise out of Serena.

XOXO

There was an awkward pause at the table. Serena exchanged looks with Dan while Blair locked combative eyes with Chuck. Serena wished she could just disappear from the table and vanish; it felt so wrong to pry in on one of their private fights. But it wasn't her fault that she or Dan were there. Blair had invited them over for dinner, so they could celebrate Chuck's latest promotion at Bass Industries.

"What do you mean you're going to be working with a staff of purely women?" Blair asked in a highly bitchy tone.

Chuck sighed. "Blair, I told you that it doesn't matter. You're the only one I'm interested in and it's going to stay that way. This is just a work thing."

"Don't you dare act like nothing will happen! I know how women think! Everyone knows how women react to you."

Serena cleared her throat. "Well, I think Dan and I will be off. Congratulations, Chuck." He sent her a death stare.

"Don't you dare move." Blair hissed.

Serena wisely chose to sit back down; she wasn't in the mood to irk Blair's temper even more.

"Chuck. If you at all value our relationship I think you better tell your staff that this new move of all women isn't going to work out." Blair's voice had turned sugary and sweet, a sign of sure trouble.

He glared right back at her. If it was one thing in Chuck's favor, he was that he didn't take any of Blair's shit. "I can't do that, Blair. I already told you that nothing is going to happen, let's just leave it at that." She kicked him in the shin, he howled with rage and pain. "I'm not going to fucking do this again, Blair. " He managed to grit through his clenched teeth.

"Can I talk to you for a minute privately in the kitchen?"

"Whatever. Let's go." He threw his napkin off of his lap.

Serena and Dan chatted for a few minutes while they were in a kitchen, when they heard dishes flying in the kitchen, Serena exchanged a worried glance with Dan. "I think I better go see if they're okay in there."

He nodded.

Serena went to the kitchen and swung the door open. The scene that greeted her made her mouth drop open. Chuck had Blair backed up against the wall and both of their shirts were open and half off. He had his mouth fastened on her neck, while Blair had her hands threaded through his hair. He plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"I fucking love you so much, Blair." He panted as he broke their kiss. He began to nibble on her neck again. Serena backed out of the kitchen before she heard Blair's response. She walked out to the dining room and looked at her boyfriend. "Dan, I think we better go. They're going to be in there for awhile."

XOXO

"What should we do to her, Chuck?"

"Who?"

Blair let out an exasperated sigh. "Vanessa. Who else?"

"We're always plotting against someone Blair, so excuse me if I don't always know what you're talking about."

She bit back a grin because she knew why Chuck was so testy. They hadn't had sex in days and that always made him a little on edge. "You know if you help me I'll be more than to help you with your little problem."

"What problem?"

She ran her hand down to his penis which was already in a state of semi arousal from the lack of their action. "This."

His eyes rolled back in his head a little bit. "I'll do anything to help you, Blair."

She continued to stroke his erection. "You'll help me plot against Vanessa?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Your welcome." He grated out between his clenched teeth.

"What do you want to do to her?"

"Anything that includes frying the bitch."

She smirked at him. "Agreed.

**A/N: I just want to say thank you again to everybody for their lovely comments. Here are some more drabbles that I thought of. Hope you enjoyed and the next thing that is going to be coming out of mine is a new story. Don't forget to review.**

**-Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

The Things You Do To Me- Chapter Three

The bastard was cheating on her. She knew that she should have never trusted him but she let her heart get in the way and everything else didn't seem to matter, as long as she was with Chuck.

She had followed him when he had left to go to work in the morning because she knew that something suspicious was going on. For the past week he had been out until 3 o clock in the morning and she would hardly see him.

When she followed him downtown, Blair saw him go into Tiffany's. He came out thirty minutes later and what she saw next made her stomach clench and she felt the need to vomit in the back of the disgusting taxi she was in. Chuck came out of the store with an attractive blond woman at his side and he kissed her quickly on the lips before he hurried to his limo.

She felt the tears falling freely down her face but she decided that she was going to let him get away with this. She would go confront him right now and dump him, no matter how much it hurt her to do so.

She wrenched the door open to the limo and what she saw inside made her mouth gape open. "Chuck?" She whispered, but she didn't know how she even got that out because what was in the back of the limo made her speechless.

Chuck had transformed the back of the limo into a dream. There were rose petals all over the back seat and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket. He also had numerous bags all over the floor of the limo.

He grinned. "Blair, welcome to your surprise. Before you say anything, I knew you were going to follow me today. You're actually horrible at keeping secrets from me and I always know when you're about to do something. I've actually been planning this for the last week."

She finally took a seat and just stared at everything. This was always her dream to be a part of something like this and with Chuck doing it; it was so much better than she had imagined. "What is all of this?"

His grin became even bigger if that was possible. "This is your engagement party."

"What?" What the hell was he talking about? He had just told her last week that he never wanted to get married and it had escalated into a huge argument.

"Blair." He took a box out of the Tiffany's bag that she had seen him carrying earlier. He opened it and there nestled inside was a ring that could have rivaled anything. "I do want to marry you. I only said that I didn't so that I could try to throw you off the track. You make me crazy half the time and the other half you make me so happy that I couldn't have even imagined it. Chuck Bass in happy, isn't that a shock?" He laughed at himself. "We've been dating for seven years and I think it's time to take the next step. So, what do you say?"

"I say yes, you crazy son of a bitch." She grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger before he had a chance too.

"Anxious, aren't we?" He chuckled at the rush to have the ring on her finger.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Now shut up and kiss me."

He did. He also did a lot more than that to her.

XOXO

"Nate, this is just a little bit of a warning. We are going to destroy Vanessa. Are you going to be okay with that?" Blair asked.

Nate's eyes wandered back between her and Chuck. "Well, that depends. What are you going to do to her?"

Blair giggled, the reason being because Chuck had his tongue in her ear. "Stop that." She went to address Nate. "We're not entirely sure yet but it's going to be pretty horrific. She's not going to know what hit her but she deserves it. We hate the bitch."

"She's a skanky slut and we need to take her down a peg or two." Chuck chimed in.

"I don't care either way what you do to her but just don't involve me."

Blair looked at Nate. "We wouldn't dream of it, would we Chuck?"

His famous Chuck Bass grin was back on his face. "No way. We've got it taken care of Nathaniel, so we don't need your help on it. So rest assured that we won't involve you."

Nate gulped. "Well, if I was her I would be pretty scared since there's not just one of you plotting revenge but two. That just makes you even more deadly."

Blair and Chuck shared a secret smile. Now all they had to do was think of a way to destroy Vanessa. That should be simple enough.

XOXO

"I'm not giving in to her, Nate." Chuck complained.

"You're going to have to or you're not going to get what you want."

"If I say it first though that means that she'll win. And you know how competitive we both are. I would never be able to live with that."

Nate decided to ask him the question that he had been wondering for months. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"Then you don't have a problem, man. Blair's withholding sex from you until you tell her that you love her and you do, so just admit it and then you get what you want. It's a win-win situation."

"I don't know, Nathaniel."

Nate didn't even want to mention this but he had too, so he could knock some sense into him. "Alright, this is kind of gross to even think about because I don't like to think about sex between my best friend and his ex girlfriend. But, how long are you going to be able to go without sex from Blair?"

He jerked his head back. "Not long just let me tell you that." He grinned. "Blair is very good at what she does."

"Uh Chuck, please. You know how stubborn Blair is, she won't give in till you tell her. Are you prepared to go without sex for months?"

Chuck gave him a wild eyed look and snatched his cell phone out of the pocket of his pants. He dialed frantically.

She must have answered the phone because Nate heard Chuck say, "Blair. I was being ridiculous. I love you. You too? Thanks, baby. I'm going to come over." He hung up the phone and raced out of his suite.

Nate stared after him with a satisfied smile on his face.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: As you can tell by the second drabble, I'm still on my hatred for Vanessa and in my opinion the bitch still needs to die. A very painful death. Please, Josh and Stephanie I hope you are listening to me. Anyways, let me know which of these drabbles were your favorite. The next story I am going to be updating is Friendly Encounters. Until then.**

**-Sam-**


	4. Chapter 4

The Things You Do To Me- Chapter Four

Blair watched him from the other side of the room, while he talked with other guests of the dinner party that they were throwing. She still couldn't actually grasp the concept that Chuck Bass was her husband. It seemed too unreal and too much of a dream to actually be true. But thankfully for her it was true.

She watched as Chuck talked with some big client of Bass Industries. He had an easy smirk on his face and she just about melted when she saw it. The things one particular grin or smirk of his could do to her was amazing. The other thing of his that always got to her was his voice. His voice was pure sex. The raspy tone of it and the way that it sent shivers down her spine was unbelievable.

She must have been daydreaming about him for awhile because the next thing she knew was that she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. His touch always made her melt.

He placed his lips against her ear. "Are you thinking of me? Because you've the dreamy look on your face again."

He was such a smug bastard but she secretly loved that about him. She turned around in his arms so she was facing him. "What do you think?"

The smirk was back. "If I had to venture a guess I would say that you were most definitely thinking about me."

Blair bit her lips as she threw her arms around his neck. "Then you would have thought right." Those were the last words she spoke before she claimed his mouth over and over again.

XOXO

She was sitting at her vanity table putting the finishing touches on her makeup when he walked through the door. "Chuck, I'm almost ready."

He grinned over at her and took a seat on her bed. "Blair, I actually wanted to talk to you before we go."

"Are you having second thoughts about going?"

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to apologize for saying that I never wanted to go to the movies with you or hold hands. Because tonight we're going to be doing both."

She smiled and went over to him, to quickly peck him on the lips. "So what movie do you want to go see?"

He smirked at her. "Why don't we just decide when we get there?"

Blair nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, that way it's more spontaneous. I love being surprised."

Chuck watched as she shrugged out of her robe, and was left clad in only a lacy bra and panty set. It showed more than it hid. He kept his eyes trained on her when she took a pair of silk stockings out of her dresser draw.

When she started to slide them on, he bolted up from his seat and went over to her. He touched one of her creamy, white thighs and Blair let out a moan that made his groin twitch.

"We don't have time, Chuck." She breathed out.

He didn't pause in his actions, he continued to fondle her thighs and he watched in pleasure as moisture started to invade her panties. She pulled him up by the neck of his bowtie and kissed him. Things turned frantic and they bumped into her mirror while they continued to kiss heatedly.

"We're going to be so late." Blair mentioned as she unbuckled his belt.

Chuck lightly kissed her neck and whispered, "What would you rather do go to the movies or let me fuck you?"

His crude words didn't even bother her. She pushed him down on the bed. "You're right." She said as she attacked his mouth.

They never made it to the movies that night.

XOXO

The plan had been set in motion but it was going to take some time to complete. Now the fun part came, to actually screw around with Vanessa and torment her.

She found her the following day at school and Blair decided that it was a perfect time to fuck around with her. "Vanessa."

She turned around and gave Blair the once over. "Are you talking to me, Blair?"

Blair smirked. "Yeah, that's why I actually said your name. I just wanted to tell you to watch your step because I have something devilishly planned for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Her smirk grew even wider. "I've set a plan in motion with the help of Chuck, and the sole purpose of this plan is to destroy you."

Vanessa's face pulled into a frown. "Why do you want to destroy me?"

"Well, how much time do you have? Mainly, because I'm a bitch and I hate you. But there are other reasons like, Nate for instance. He wants to get back with Jenny and you're the reason that he's not with her. I have to admit that I'm not a big fan of little J, but anything over you is an improvement. So just be ready for your social destruction."

Blair was shocked to see a smile tilt on Vanessa's lips but she was even more shocked by her next words. "Are you sure that this isn't just for the fact that you're jealous that I'm with Nate?"

A burst of laughter passed through her lips. "Are you fucking serious? I may have felt that way once but I was actually always denying what I felt for Chuck. What would I actually want with Nate when I could have Chuck?"

Vanessa gave her a sad look. "I don't know what anybody would want with Chuck; he's just a self absorbed ass."

Blair moved closer to her and hissed in her face. "Is this about the bet that we made about you? You do remember, right? When Chuck pretended to want to buy that broken down bar you were interested in, but as we already told you that was all a plan for him to get me. Were you actually starting to like him?"

"He has a heart, Blair."

Blair smiled in triumph. "I agree that he does, but fortunately for me he only shows it to me."

"He'll cheat on you, Blair. That's what he does best." She wanted to hurt Blair as much as possible.

"I really don't think so V, well you can be the first to know." She flashed her the engagement ring Chuck had just given her a few days ago. "We're actually getting married. So what do you have to say to that, bitch?"

She didn't wait for Vanessa's response, she just walked away smiling devilishly to herself. The games were about to begin.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: More drabbles. I actually love writing drabbles and here are three more that just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy and any thoughts, comments, or reviews are thoroughly appreciated. Chapter four of Temptation of the best kind will be updated tomorrow.**

**~Sam~**


	5. Chapter 5

The Things You Do to Me- Chapter Five

Blair couldn't help the little smile that kept creeping over her face as she sat in her apartment. She was surrounded by Serena, Dan, Nate, and Chuck. Nobody knew yet but she was planning on telling everyone tonight that she had gotten back together with Chuck. She knew what the reaction would be though. She kept flashing his secret smiles all night and he would smirk back in return.

Everybody had come over to watch a movie and now that it was over she was going to break the news to everybody in quite a devilish way. She moved next to Chuck but did nothing else, yet.

Serena put a hand on Dan's knee. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Blair lifted her hand in the air. "I actually have some news to tell everybody."

Everyone turned to look at her.

She snuggled into Chuck's chest. "What are you doing, Blair?" He asked in disbelief. They had agreed they weren't going to tell anybody until they were ready.

"You'll see." She whispered against his lips before her mouth claimed his. The moment their lips touched Chuck could think of nothing else and kissed her like there was no one else in the room. He pushed her down until her back hit the floor and he used his tongue to make her crazy with desire.

They were still kissing until Nate cleared his throat to alert them that they were getting out of hand. She pushed Chuck off of her but before she did, she gave him one last quick kiss.

She knew she was grinning like crazy but she just couldn't help the happiness that she felt while she was with him. Blair saw Dan make retching motions like he was about to throw up but she ignored him.

"Are you guys actually together?" Serena stuttered. She couldn't quite believe it since they were never really a couple to begin with. They just went back and forth some many times that it was easy to lose track of what was going on between them.

Chuck smirked and placed his hand on top of Blair's. "We are, we didn't want to tell anybody until we were sure." He pointed to Dan. "You don't count, Humphrey.

Dan snorted with indignation.

Serena opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. She didn't even know what to say to them. Her best friend was dating Chuck Bass that was even frightening to think about.

Nate turned to Chuck with an annoyed look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me that you were getting back together with Blair? How long has this been going on?"

Blair answered the question. "We didn't know how you would feel about us, so we have been keeping it just between us. But then Chuck and I decided that we didn't care how you felt. We deserve to be happy. We've actually been dating for three months."

Chuck wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sorry Nathaniel, but Blair and I belong together. We were tired of hiding our relationship. And Blair is actually fibbing a little, we've been together for six months not three."

She punched him on the arm. "Chuck." She said in exasperation.

"Yes?" He had a cheeky smirk on his face.

She laughed at him.

Nate glanced at Serena and Dan but they were apparently still too stunned to speak. "I hope you guys will be happy." He found himself saying.

Chuck winked at him. "We will. Won't we, Blair?"

"Yes." She replied before bringing his mouth down to hers for another kiss. Just as he was about to slip his tongue into her mouth he heard Dan mutter, "Get a room."

Blair stood up and Chuck told the room at large, "Okay, we will." He led her up the stairs and she giggled the entire way.

Serena looked at the spot where Blair and Chuck had just disappeared and couldn't help but laugh.

XOXO

She was marrying the man of her dreams today, Chuck Bass. They were finally ready to get married and Blair was happier then could be. This caused her to think back to the first day she had ever met Chuck.

_Blair was six years old and sitting in a sandbox when she noticed a boy standing next to her. He was dressed in an immaculate three piece suit and looked more like a teenager then a six year old boy because of the way he was dressed. She tightened the bows in her hair, but other than that she completed ignored this boy._

_Chuck Bass didn't like being ignored that was for sure. And this snotty upper crust brat was going to pay for doing it to him. A sneer fell on his face while he contemplated about what he could do to her to make her pay attention to him. He didn't know why she had this affect on him but it surely wasn't going to be the last time. _

_He cleared his throat once to get her attention but she still ignored him. She just kept playing with her toys in the sandbox. He had enough. He stepped into the sandbox and pushed her to the floor._

_Blair shrieked and hurriedly stood up, and brushed the sand off her ruined dress. "Why did you do that for?" She screamed at him._

"_I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of you._

"_Nobody pushes Blair Waldorf around."_

"_Well, nobody ignores Chuck Bass."_

_A smile came over her face and she stepped out of the sandbox, Chuck followed. She turned around and pushed him right back down into it. She wiped the sand off of her hands. "That will teach you not to mess around with me."_

_Chuck layed down in the sand and smirked up at her. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Blair Waldorf."_

_And they had because the very next day they had formed a plot against their first victim. _

A smile came over her face as she remembered back to that day. Now all she had to do was get married. She stood up and scooped up her bouquet, she was ready.

XOXO

Blair glanced over at Nate who currently had his arm around Jenny Humphrey. She smirked to herself, why had she ever chosen to be with Nate over Chuck? The answer came easily to her though; she had been too scared of her feelings for Chuck.

The differences in her feelings for Nate and Chuck were now astonishing to her. Chuck cared for her and wanted her for the person she actually was while Nate just wanted to mold her into his perfect Upper East Side princess. And the passion was significantly different in each relationship. With Nate it was almost like kissing your brother, there was just nothing between them but friendship. While with Chuck, she sometimes felt like she would die if he didn't kiss her or make love to her. Their chemistry was undeniable and she was just glad that she had finally wised up and made the right decision.

She continued to watch as Nate tucked a strand of Jenny's hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at this, Nate was the kind of guy that would never stay with one person. He got bored very easily.

Blair felt a pair of arms grab her from behind and she squealed. She knew it Was Chuck and turned to give him a smile. He returned her grin.

"What are you doing, Blair?"

God. Even his voice sent her nerves on end. Chuck Bass had to have the sexiest voice that was ever created. It was perfect.

"Nothing really, I just saw Nate and decided to spy on him."

Chuck laughed. "That sounds like something you would do." He pointed towards his limo that was parked at the curb. "I was kind of hoping that I could take you for a ride." He said with a suggestive leer and wiggled his eyebrows.

She latched onto his hand. "Lead the way."

They both ran the rest of the way to his limo.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Alright, this is going to be my last update for a while. I'm actually not sure when I will be posting a new chapter to any story but eventually I will be back. I really want to thank everybody that has reviewed my chapters; it really does make me day brighter. I hope you enjoy these drabbles and if you have a minute let me know which one of them was your favorite. Until next time.**

**-Sam-**


	6. Chapter 6

The Things You Do To Me- Chapter Six

It wasn't supposed to feel like this, she knew that. It wasn't the same as it used to be. When they had gotten back together in Central Park and Nate had kissed her, it should have been a perfect storybook moment in her life. And she was all about that, and in a way it was but then she couldn't help but feel disappointed by the whole thing. She had to keep reminding herself that Nate is what she wanted for her life and nothing else. Nate was the perfect person, the white night. But why was she dreaming of a dark soul instead?

For some many years she had chased Nate around and it turned out that he hadn't even wanted her for most of that time. Now that he did, she wasn't sure that she felt the same way. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Nate came from a good family, he was for the most part good to her, and she knew that he really was falling back in love with her now. But that almost seemed to be a daily occurrence with him. Nate was in love with a different girl every week.

She remembered that day at Central Park and how much she wanted Nate to kiss her in front of the pond where the ducks were splashing around. It was a perfect Kodak moment, if she did say so herself. As his warm lips were pressed to hers and the snow lightly fell around them and she put everything that she had into that kiss. It felt different and then it occurred to her what was wrong. He wasn't Chuck.

XOXO

They four of them were sitting in Chuck's living room, a game of Monopoly already started between them. Nate and Serena were sitting on one side of the table, and Blair was sitting on the opposite end with Chuck. She regretted that decision immediately though as he was whispering naughty things in her ear the whole time they were playing. He had an arm wrapped around her waist while he nibbled on her ear in a delicious way. Nate was repulsed by this and Serena paid no attention to them.

Blair rolled the dice and squealed when she got two sixes and landed on Free Parking. While she was moving her piece around the board, Chuck slid his warm hand under her shirt and fanned her belly button with his thumb. Blair sucked in a breath of air as his hand started to creep lower but she quickly took his hand and threw it off her. "No fair Bass, you're trying to distract me."

"I'm bored, Blair." He whined.

"You're only bored because you're losing."

He shot her a dark look. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are such a killjoy?

She looked at him with her eyes darkened with anger. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a Bass-tard?"

"Bitch."

"Asshole." She shot back.

Nate and Serena exchanged a worried glance with each other.

He grinned. "I love you too, Waldorf."

She tried to bite back her smile but she was unsuccessful. "Are we going to finish playing or what?"

"I could think of so many other things that we could be doing instead, Blair."

"Well, if you're a good boy and let me enjoy myself then those things will be coming to you later." Blair said in a voice husky with sustained arousal. To further prove her point, she placed her hand lightly on his upper thigh.

His eyes immediately became hooded with lust and he decided that he had enough. He banged his fist hard on the table, and the Monopoly game scattered all over the place. The money, houses, hotels, and pieces flew all over the place.

"Chuck Bass!!" Blair raged. "You are so going to pay for that, I told you to be patient."

"I can't be patient, when you're doing everything in your power to turn me on." He said as he continued to stroke her arm.

"Okay." She conceded. "What are we supposed to do now though? You scattered everything all over the place."

Chuck lifted his eyes to the ceiling and motioned to his bedroom. "You know what."

A full fledged smile spread over her face. "Lead the way."

Chuck stood to his feet in a rush and almost slipped over the Monopoly pieces all over the floor. He righted himself and grabbed her hand. Blair finally seemed to remember Nate and Serena. She gave them a sympathetic glance. "We'll be back in a little while."

"I wouldn't count on that." Chuck replied.

She nodded. "Okay, we're probably not going to see you until tomorrow. But stay as long as you want."

"And don't come into my bedroom if it sounds like someone's being murdered. That's just Blair. She's definitely a moaner."

Blair gasped and hit him over the head. "What? It's true, B."

She said no more but grabbed his hand as they trotted up the stairs. Nate and Serena exchanged glances again as they heard a door slam.

Nate shook his head in aggravation. "I can't believe they did this again, Serena. This is the third time they've done this in the last week. They invite us over and then leave to go have sex."

Serena was busy examining her nail and said in a bored voice. "So what? You knew that it was going to happen. They're Blair and Chuck after all."

XOXO

**A/N: This drabble takes place right after prom.**

"Serena told me what you did Chuck."

He looked at the light shining in her eyes and his heart clenched again. Every time he saw her lately it happened and she had ever right never to speak with him again. Especially after what he had done in the Russian Tea Room last week. Has could she ever trust him again? Nate was what she wanted and he just had to remember that. "What did she tell you?"

She sent him a withering glance. "She told me about how you fixed prom for me to win. How you took out all of the cards marked with Nelly Yuki and replaced them with mine." She took the key out of her pocket. "And she told me that you gave her this for me to spend the night with Nate after Prom."

He was busted. "It's true." He admitted.

Blair shook her head. "I don't understand you sometimes, Chuck. You've chased me for so long and now you give me a key to go sleep with my boyfriend. It really all was a game to you wasn't it?"

He didn't answer her question but instead asked one of his own. "Did you use the room?"

"No." She said simply. "I broke up with Nate last night." There was a shocked silence following her announcement. "Why would you do that, Chuck?"

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I wanted you to have the perfect prom and I know that's what would make you happy. I only want you to be happy, Blair."

The intensity of his gaze melted her resolve. She slowly walked over to him until there was no space between their bodies. She lightly touched his lips to hers and when he didn't protest, she deepened the kiss. "You make me happy." Blair muttered against his lips.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Drabbles! I haven't written these in so long and it felt good to put a new chapter of this up. I've got numerous e-mails and comments that the next story that I should be updating is "Anger is the Best Remedy for Love." So that will be the next story to have an update.**


	7. Chapter 7

He knows that he shouldn't be kissing her in Central Park while the snow is falling around them and it appears to be a moment made for lovers. He knows that his best friend is in love with her and that it should matter because he finally realizes that he isn't in love with her and never has been. He's used her for years and it's not fair to her or Chuck since they both love each other but they just can never get it right.

He looks into her eyes as he kisses her and feels nothing. That should matter but he finds that he doesn't because he knows how selfish he has become these last few weeks. He's not going to break up with her again, he's determined to make it work with her this time, not because he cares about or even wants to be with her but because he doesn't want to be without someone when college starts in the fall.

He's gone through so many women in the past few weeks and if he's being honest with himself, he hasn't cared about any of them. Their only objects that he can be with for a certain amount of time before becoming bored with them and throwing them away for something better. He watches as he lifts his lips from Blair's and he sees the uneasiness creep into her face and eyes, and he would bet anything that she is wondering if this is just another mistake that they keep repeating. He thinks it is but that doesn't stop him from lowering his head to hers once again. Maybe they could make it work this time but he doubts it.

XOXO

"Is this really the last time that we're all going to be in a room together before we go to college?" Blair asks, as she looks from Chuck to Serena and the finally at Nate.

"Yeah, it is." Chuck says as he throws an arm around his girlfriend and tries to comfort her the best way he can which usually always leads to sex. He places a hand high on her thigh but with one look from her, he removes it immediately.

Serena bites her lip to keep from crying. "I can't believe we're not going to be able to see each other every day. I'm going to be at Brown, Nate at Columbia, Blair will be at NYU, and you, Chuck will be working at Bass Industries. I just love you guys so much. I don't know what I'll do without you." At Chuck's piercing look, she sighs. "Yes, I love even you Chuck but don't forget that can all change in a heartbeat.

The grin is back on Chuck's face. Suddenly Blair throws herself into Serena's lap and cries on her shoulder. "We're going to have to talk every day, S. I don't know how I'll ever be without you for months at a time."

"What about me?" Chuck asks indignantly. "I'm only your boyfriend after all."

She wipes away some of the tears on her face before saying, "Yes, I will miss you but you're not going to be that far away and you can come visit me on the weekends." She throws herself at Serena's neck again.

He shakes his head, amused by Blair's reaction to going to college. In his opinion, girls cried way too much about everything. He would never be like that. Or so he thinks until he looks into Nate's sad face. "What's wrong with you?"

Nate shrugs his shoulders. "I'm going to miss my best friend. We've always been there for each other through everything and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

He sees the emotion shimmering in Nate's eyes and he suddenly has to blink to get rid of the unshed tears in his own eyes. He will not cry, he tells himself over and over again. He peers at Blair who is still crying and he snaps. "Fuck it." He snarls savagely while standing up and wrapping Nate in a bear hug.

Nate is surprised but hugs him back. Chuck shakes his head; Blair has turned him into a sissy. Blair Waldorf has also ruined him but he likes it.

XOXO

She never thought that she would be in this situation in a million years. She had always been the unpopular one, the one that lived in Brooklyn and didn't have a ton of money, and more importantly the one who didn't get along with the Queen B herself, Blair Waldorf. Things had certainly changed over the last few years. She had become very popular although that had never been a goal of hers.

She had only wanted to see Constance become a better place and not overrun by those bitches that thought they owned everything. She had certainly taught them though. As Jenny peered around the table she was sitting, she still couldn't believe her luck. She was sitting at a table with, Nate, Serena, Chuck, Blair, Dan, and some various other friends but most importantly her best friend, Eric. They had always been close and that would never change. He had been her closet ally through everything and she loved him for it.

Blair noticed the look of astonishment of Jenny's face and commented on it while taking a swig of her cocktail. "You certainly have come a long way, Little J."

She looked at Blair and nodded. "Yeah, I really have. I can't complain.

Blair even managed to grin at her and she grinned back.

XOXO

They've been together for a few years now and it's the happiest time of his life. In fact, he's never felt so happy before and that's an odd feeling for him. It has taken him a while to get used to it. Blair Waldorf had made him happy and if he would have thought that five years ago, he probably would have laughed his ass off. It would have been a joke but it is no joke now.

He glances at her form in an armchair and his heart clenches with all the love he feels for her. He wants to propose more than anything else in the world but he's not sure if now would be the right time. Blair has her legs tucked under her while she is glancing through one of her college textbooks and she has her glasses on. He loves her with her glasses on. She says they make her look like a geeky nerd but he wholeheartedly disagrees.

He bought the ring months ago and he knows that she would love it but he can't help but feel extreme nervousness at the whole situation of proposing and potentially being shot down. Not that Blair would ever say no but still it is a taunting task.

She suddenly looks up from her book with a worried frown on her face. "Chuck? Are you alright?"

A smile tilts the corner of his mouth. "I'm perfect."

She smiles and goes back to studying. And it's true. He's felt more alive than ever with her. And if there is one thing that he knows, it's that Blair Waldorf will one day be his wife. He has no doubt of that and when that day comes, he will be ready to propose to her. She is his life and nothing else matters.

XOXO

"This was a mistake." Serena immediately said and tightened the sheet around her as she turned her back on Nate.

He sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face. "How many times are you going to deny what we have, Serena? You know how good it is between us, don't do this again."

She turned back around to face him and he touched one of her silken strands of hair but she slapped his hand away. "Nate we have got to stop doing this."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She screeched. "What about Blair? How could I do this to my best friend again?"

Nate chuckled but one look from Serena and he stopped. "You can't use the Blair excuse anymore, she's been with Chuck for three years now. You know that there is nothing between us anymore."

"What happens when she breaks up with Chuck and wants you back again? Then I'll be the one with my heart broken."

"Serena…"

She waved his interruption off with her hand. "Don't act like it won't happen Nate, we both know how volatile their relationship is. One day there in love and the next their back to hating each other. So don't blame me if I'm a little hesitant."

He shook his head. "You know as well as I do that their relationship is very solid. Chuck and Blair fight, that's always been what they've done. That doesn't mean that they don't love each other. It's just their banter. And I would never choose Blair over you."

"You're not going to convince me, Nate." She repeated stubbornly.

He sighed dramatically but then a smile came over his face and made him handsomer then he was. "Would it change your mind if I told you something important?"

"What?" Serena asked cautiously.

His smile only grew. "Chuck called me last night to ask me to be his best man. He's proposed to Blair, she's accepted, and their getting married in a few months."

Her mouth fell open. "Why wouldn't Blair tell me?"

"I'm sure she tried to call you last night but if I do say so myself, we were quite busy."

Serena scrambled over to her purse and pulled her cell phone and sure enough they were six missed calls from Blair. She sighed. "You're right."

Nate pulled her down until she was in his lap. "Of course I was. Now give me a proper good morning kiss."

She complied and when they pulled away from each other, they were both panting.

"We will make it work this time, Serena." He whispered against the curve of her breast.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Okay. We can try.

XOXO

As she walked down the plush carpeted floors of Bass Industries, a smile broke out over her face. Chuck wasn't going to know what hit him. She knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." He barked out. She had to bite her lip not to grin. Someone was in an awfully grumpy mood this morning.

She opened the door and sashayed in. Chuck's face immediately lit up and his eyes traveled down her body which was clung in a tight fitting sheath. "Well, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so soon again my dear wife? Did you miss me already?"

She loved his cockiness but she would never admit to it. "I just had something really important to tell you and I couldn't this morning because we were preoccupied with other things."

The smile that had been on his face disappeared. "Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Blair nodded as she went to go sit on his lap. His arms immediately tightened around her. "I don't know how to say this Chuck, so I'm just going to blurt it out. I'm pregnant."

He searched her face and his eyes widened. He felt like he couldn't quite catch his breath. "Are you serious?"

She couldn't keep a straight face anymore and burst out laughing. "You should see your face! Of course I'm not serious, I just needed an excuse to see you and I felt like teasing you a little bit."

"You are going to pay for that." He growled.

She plastered her body against his and crushed her lips to his. When they broke apart, she whispered, "And here I thought you were going to give me the Chuck Bass Special."

He arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What's that?"

"You in me, lover." She whispered seductively.

He stood up and lifted her onto the desk. "One Chuck Bass special coming right up."

She couldn't help but laugh.

XOXO

The next day dawned bright and early for him but today had an entirely different feel to him. He felt happy and content which he was not use to feeling at all. The only things he usually felt were pleasure but he couldn't explain it, he was feeling very pleasurable today.

He glanced over to the other side of the bed and noticed that Blair was still asleep. A quick grin came to his face and that was something new for him also. He had finally told her that he loved her yesterday and he didn't understand why it had taken him so damn long in the first place. He had known it for months but he was always scared of voicing his feelings out loud. Then she had thrown herself in his arms yesterday outside the Plaza and he had never felt happier.

Now as he peered down into her sleeping face, he remembered that they hadn't even had sex last night. They had just felt comfortable enough falling asleep in each other's arms. There wasn't even the need for sex and that had certainly never happened to him before but in a way it made him happy. The attraction between them was electric and he knew that they would make love the next time she awoke and their closeness was something that he had never experienced with someone else.

Her eyes suddenly popped open and she noticed how intently he was staring at her. "Hi."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Hi right back at you."

"What's going on?" She asked gently.

She knew him too well. "I love you." He whispered before his mouth descended on hers and she threaded her fingers through the back of his hair.

As he made love to her, he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to tell her that he was in love with her. It was easy now though.

**A/N: Sadly, this is my last update since I'm going to California tomorrow. I hope everyone has a fantastic week while I'm away but I will miss everyone. But I will be writing more fics as soon as I get back.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck Bass awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly satisfied, but at the moment he couldn't recall why. He stretched his arms and he bumped into something on the other side of the bed. He grasped at the bed covers and turned on his side to see what or who was next to him.

He felt his mouth drop open as he noticed the familiar brunette hair, the evil grin that resided on her face even in sleep, and her catlike presence. Georgina Sparks was in bed with him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and realized that all of the alcohol that he had drank last night and the slight marijuana that he had smoked had gotten to him. But it all came flooding back to him now. The victory in Georgina's eyes when she realized that she would be taking his virginity, the clumsiness that he had felt as he thrust into her body roughly without any consideration for her because she didn't deserve any, but the thing he remembered most of all was how much he had enjoyed himself. Not because he was having sex with Georgina, but because he was losing his virginity. And who could say that they lost it at the age of twelve?

His foot bumped into hers underneath the covers, and he mentally cursed himself. This was just what he needed. Georgina's round eyes popped open and a sinister grin appeared on her face. She moved closer to him and the covers slipped past her breast until she was revealed. Chuck felt the bile rise in his throat.

"You're going to hurt my feelings Chucky." She pouted as she moved closer to him. "Aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss?" she purred as she settled herself on top of him and circled his nipple.

This had been a mistake. He would never do this again. No, not having sex with women, he would be doing that a lot, but having sex with Georgina was never going to happen again. He had just remembered what a spiteful bitch that she really was. His first order of business? To get the evil bitch out of his bed and life.

XOXO

As he proudly stated that he had slept with Georgina Sparks a mere two nights ago, Blair felt dread enter her stomach. She continued to watch Chuck as he excitedly told Nate all about it, and how it finally felt so good to be a man.

_Georgina. _Blair thought of her and wondered why he would ever sleep with her. Why not someone else? Why did it have to be that bitch that she hated so much and why did it bother her so much?

She finally found her voice and asked very softly, "You slept with Georgina?"

Chuck glanced in her direction. "Yeah, I did. Is something wrong, Waldorf?"

She shook her head rapidly. "I just thought that you hated Georgina. I guess I didn't expect it."

"I do despise Georgina, Blair," he insisted. "But I had to lose my virginity sometime, didn't I?" He leered up and down her body. "When are you going to lose yours to Archibald over here?"

Her mouth dropped open of it's own violation, but she couldn't believe that he had asked that.

Nate punched him lightly. "Hey man, that's my girl."

They both laughed and went back to talking about how it had felt when Chuck lost his virginity.

Blair let out a sound of disgust. They were such typical boys. She thought about Chuck and how he thought that he was a man now that he had lost his virginity, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He was still the same idiotic, immature, indignant, person that he would always be.

She still didn't know why it was bothering her so much, but thinking of Chuck and Georgina together made her very uncomfortable. She didn't understand it though, she was with Nate. It wasn't like she wanted Chuck or anything, but maybe for the fact that she couldn't stand to see him gloat about something that she hadn't done first.

Blair cut into their conversation. "Are you going to do it with her again?"

Chuck gave her a strange look. "What is with you, Blair?" When she didn't answer his question, he said, "I am going to do it again, but never with Georgina again."

The first smile that she had sported in a while came across her face. He wasn't going to sleep with her again and that made her very happy for reasons unknown. She would leave it at that.

XOXO

"What the hell were you doing with her?"

He knew that the shit was about to hit the fan. He took in Blair's angry stance, the look of hurt and disbelief on her face, the way her chin was tilted at an angle, and the way she was stamping her foot. Chuck knew that this wasn't the time, but he couldn't help, but get aroused while looking at her. A jealous Blair always made him very horny. He couldn't think about that now though or she would be even more pissed than she was now.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Blair. Jane is just a business associate of my father's and I was keeping her company while she waited for my father to come home." He remembered the way she had stormed out when she had seen them together. She had jumped to conclusions, like usual.

Blair's breath came faster. Her breasts trembled under her silk blouse and she growled, "This bitch has a name?"

_Fuck._ _Why did he mention her name?_ He reached out to her and tried to pull her into his arms, but she resisted. "Come on, baby."

Blair fought like a wild cat and scratched his face until he let out a howl of pain. "Son of a bitch!"

"What were you doing with her?" She asked again, as she thrust a hip toward him and kicked him in the shin.

"Fuck!" he cursed savagely. "You have to stop doing that, Blair," he noticed that she didn't look amused, but neither was he now. "I already told you that it was nothing. She just wanted to go over a business proposal with my father. You know that."

"I don't believe you." Blair's bottom lip began to tremble.

He felt his anger melt away as she looked close to tears. He reached for her hand and this time she didn't move away. "It was nothing, Blair. I love you and only you. I mean, how many people have I told that I love? You know what a big step that is for me and it's only for your ears. I want you, no one else."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice.

He pulled her against his chest with a big grin on his face. "Absolutely. Do you want me to show you how much I love you?"

Blair wound her arms around his neck. "Okay," she mumbled.

He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Just before his mouth descended on hers, she said, "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." Chuck promised and those were the last words that were spoken that night.

XOXO

"You can't tell me that you really fell for that act, can you Humphrey?" Blair asked in disgust as they were in her living room plotting against Georgina.

Dan gave her a withering glance. "I've never met her before like everyone else. She was very convincing as Sarah."

"Are you serious?"

Dan continued to give her an infuriating look. Blair hated that look. It was the look that made him think that he was better than everyone else. The look that made him believe that he was better than the rest of the Upper East Sidders. And it was also the look that made him glad that he didn't have to deal with these people on a daily basis.

"We don't have time for this, Blair. I thought we were together to try and get her out of the picture. But if I might say, I'm against this."

"Of course you are," Blair said with a chuckle. "And we aren't together Humphrey; we're merely trying to put the bitch back where she belongs. So kindly don't try to make me vomit with that talk."

Dan shook his head in irritation. The sooner he was away from Blair Waldorf the better, they would never see eye to eye on anything. "Fine."

"How is it that Serena can stand you, Humphrey? Oh, that's right, she dumped you, didn't she?"

He ignored her question, and a few hours later most of the plan had been set in motion. He had called Georgina, who was still pretending to be Sarah and they were planning on meeting in Central Park where the next phase of the plan would be set in play.

"What are you going to do to her?"

Blair appeared to look right through him. A cold and icy look came over her face. "I'm going to make sure the bitch knows what is coming to her." She got up from the table and gave him a backward glance. "You're no longer needed."

"Gladly." He found himself saying. He didn't want to stay another minute with Blair that he didn't have too. This is the reason that he hated her type of people.

A smile tilted the corners of her lips. "This is the part of the plan where I think I need to recruit Chuck."

Dan closed his eyes. His only thought was, _May God take pity on Georgina since there would not be any coming from Chuck and Blair. They were like the devil himself. She was sure to get what was coming to her now. If he knew anything about them, he knew that Blair nor Chuck wouldn't rest until they had vengeance upon her._


End file.
